Before
by Vegence Guild
Summary: Berawal dari tragedi Freyjanity di masa lampau, Hagoonie masih terbayang tentang seorang anak perempuan yang sudah membantu menyelamatkan saudara kembarnya. Ternyata anak perempuan itu adalah Miucha, yang nantinya akan menjadi teman baiknya sekaligus ketua Vegence. Kisah mereka dalam membangun persahabatan tidaklah mudah..


Summary : Berawal dari tragedi Freyjanity di masa lampau, Hagoonie masih terbayang tentang seorang anak perempuan yang sudah membantu menyelamatkan saudara kembarnya. Ternyata anak perempuan itu adalah Miucha, yang nantinya akan menjadi teman baiknya sekaligus ketua Vegence. Kisah mereka dalam membangun persahabatan tidaklah mudah, apalagi jika ditambah dengan munculnya rumor kalau Freyjanity kembali beraksi.

**Hai, guys~ :D Gw bkin beginian hanya krn iseng. Awalnya sih mau bkin oneshot tapi ending2nya ide trs bermunculan n akhirnya gw mutusin buat bkin bbrp chapter.**

**Sblm mulai nih crita ada bbrp hal yg pgn gw sampein :**

**-Crita ini berdasarkan kisah Ragnarok Online II krn mbahas ttg Freyjanity(wlaupun mungkin ada yg melenceng). Trs, alur ttg masa kecil tiap karakter berdasarkan prolog fic Beyond yg udh d bkin ama Noct(wlaupun ada yg melenceng jga :P).**

**-Chapter awal lbh fokus ke arah Miucha sih.. Tp d chapter brikutnya bakal lbh ngarah ke Hagoonie dan trs bergantian fokus ke karakter lain d chapter brikutnya.**

**-Wlaupun ada bnyak karakter d fic ini, fokusnya msh ke arah persahabatan Miucha n Hagoo. Kisahnya jga trjdi sblm Vegence terbentuk. Jd jga mnceritakan awal mula trbentuknya Vegence. **

**-Bakalan ada bbrp pairing d kisah ini. ;D**

**-D kisah ini minimal karakter umur 15 taun baru bisa dpt basic class (swordman, thief, archer, dkk). D bwh umur sgitu msh ikut pelatian bwt milih mw jd class apa. Dan jga trgantung keputusan karakter mau lanjut ke class brikutnya ato gak.**

**Well, gw buat crita ini utk kesenangan para anggota guild n tentunya bwt kesenangan diri sndiri (ehehee..). Tp, aq jga berharap para pembaca yg lain jga mrasa terhibur. Maaf klo fic ini bnyk kekurangan krn gw amatir bgt ttg bginian. Btw, makasih bnyak bwt Noct yg udh bkin fic Begin Again. Tuh, anak mmg lawak bner..dan playboy abis (pgn gw colok matanya :D). Hahahaa.. Enjoy reading guys~ -Miucha-**

* * *

BEFORE

* * *

Seorang pengawal yang merupakan salah satu dari anak buah _High Knight _Zeras Hyperion berlari tergesa-gesa mendekat ke arah Zeras beserta kawanannya yang sedang dalam posisi siap siaga. Mereka telah berhasil menembus pertahanan markas Freyjanity yang begitu ketat dan saat ini mereka berada di dalam tengah-tengah markas Freyjanity untuk mencari anak-anak yang telah diculik.

"Zeras!" teriak pengawal yang baru saja datang itu. "Aku telah menemukan dimana anak-anak itu berada!" katanya sambil menunjuk ke sebuah ruangan.

Zeras yang telah mendengar kabar segera memimpin pasukannya untuk menerobos masuk ke ruangan itu. Mereka yang baru saja menginjakkan telapak kaki di dalam ruangan itu langsung terdiam membeku. Sekujur tubuh mereka seperti mati rasa..

Sang _High Knight_ tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya..

"Dalam nama Dewa Odin.. Apa yang telah Freyjanity lakukan pada anak-anak ini?!" Zeras mengumpat dengan penuh amarah.

Ruangan yang diinjak oleh Zeras merupakan sebuah ruangan laboratorium yang penuh dengan alat-alat eksperimen. Banyak kertas-kertas riset berserakan di lantai yang berisikan tentang rencana eksperimen untuk memasukkan jantung Ymir ke dalam tubuh manusia. Di tengah ruangan terpampang sebuah meja besar bernoda yang dilengkapi dengan sepasang borgol. Tak salah lagi, meja besar yang panjangnya seukuran dengan badan manusia itu merupakan tempat untuk melakukan eksperimen pada anak-anak yang diculik. Anak-anak yang hilang itu..memiliki jantung Ymir di dalam tubuh mereka. Zeras yang tak kuat menahan amarah serta perasaan sedih di dalam hatinya segera menghancurkan seluruh peralatan yang ada dalam laboratorium.

Hati Zeras semakin hancur ketika masuk lebih dalam lagi dan menemukan sebuah penjara besar yang di dalamnya ditempati oleh anak-anak yang hilang.

"Bebaskan mereka semua! Bawa mereka ke tempat aman dan panggil para _Healer_ untuk memeriksa kesehatan mereka!" perintah Zeras pada seluruh anak buahnya. Anak-anak itu nampaknya belum lama usai menjalani masa-masa eksperimen. Kondisi mereka belum benar-benar pulih seutuhnya.

Tanpa basa basi lagi para pengawal segera menuruti perintah Zeras dan segera membebaskan anak-anak itu. Beberapa dari mereka menangis dan beberapa dari mereka tidak sadarkan diri. Entah kejadian buruk apa yang mereka lalui hingga banyak luka membekas di beberapa bagian tubuh mereka.

"Zeras.." seorang pengawal menghampiri Zeras. Ia nampak gelisah dengan beberapa keringat menetes dari wajahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada sedikit masalah."

"Masalah?"

"Y-ya.." kata pengawal itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Sepertinya..masih ada beberapa anak yang menghilang..termasuk ketiga anakmu.."

"Apa?" kedua mata Zeras membulat lebar. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang dan rasa cemas menghantui pikirannya. Bagaimana tidak? Anak-anak kandungnya yang terkasih masih belum ditemukan. Walaupun begitu, Zeras berpikir sejenak untuk mengatur strategi. "Kalian tetaplah mengevakuasi anak-anak ini. Biarkan aku seorang yang mengurus dan mencari anak-anak lain yang masih menghilang. Bila aku sudah menemukan dimana anak-anak itu berada, aku akan menghubungi kalian. Lalu-"

"Saudaraku..! Tolong cari saudaraku!" ketika Zeras masih berbincang-bincang dengan anak buahnya tiba-tiba seorang anak perempuan berlari sambil menangis ke arah Zeras lalu menarik-narik jubahnya. Zeras memberikan isyarat pada anak buahnya untuk meninggalkan ia sendiri bersama anak perempuan itu.

Perhatian Zeras akhirnya tertuju kepada anak perempuan itu dan ia berlutut agar pandangan mata mereka setara, "Hei.. Tenanglah.. Kami akan berusaha mencari saudaramu." Zeras berusaha tersenyum kecil walaupun di dalam hatinya ia merasa gelisah karena khawatir dengan keadaan ketiga anaknya yang belum ditemukan. Anak perempuan itu masih terisak-isak hingga ia kesulitan untuk mengatur pernapasannya dengan baik. "Tenangkan dirimu gadis kecil. Coba tarik nafas secara perlahan." Zeras mengusap pundak anak itu.

"Saudaraku... Mereka mengambil saudara kembarku.." gumam gadis itu setelah berhasil menenangkan diri.

"Siapa namamu gadis kecil?" tanya Zeras yang masih mengusap pundak anak itu.

"H-hagoonie.. Namaku Hagoonie.."

"Oke, Hagoonie.. Apa kau tahu kemana mereka membawa saudaramu?"

"A-aku tidak tahu.. Aku tidak ingat.." Hagoonie kembali menangis. "Semuanya terjadi begitu saja.. Tiba-tiba aku tak sadarkan diri..lalu.. Lalu..ketika aku bangun..saudaraku sudah menghilang.."

Zeras mulai kebingungan karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang jelas.

"Aku tahu dimana tempatnya." tanpa disadari terdengar suara anak perempuan lain dari arah yang berbeda.

Zeras menoleh kemudian melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut ungu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Sebuah kalung berwarna silver dengan ukiran bertuliskan Miucha menghiasi leher anak itu.

"Apa benar kau tahu dimana tempatnya? Miu..cha?" tanya Zeras seraya membaca ukiran nama di kalung itu.

Miucha merespon pertanyaan Zeras hanya dengan mengangguk.

"Kau tahu dimana saudaraku..?!" tanpa disangka dalam sekejap Hagoonie berlari dan mencengkram kedua lengan Miucha dengan keras. "Tolong bantu cari saudaraku! Aku mohon..!" sambil menangis histeris Hagoonie mengguncang-guncang badan Miucha. "Aku mohon.. Hanya dia..yang aku punya.." Hagoonie menempelkan dahinya ke pundak Miucha.

Hagoonie kemudian menjadi lemas dan ia pun terjatuh. Untungnya Miucha berhasil menopang tubuh Hagoonie sebelum ia jatuh sepenuhnya menyentuh lantai. Miucha yang kaget dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya terdiam. Ia menoleh dan memandang wajah Hagoonie yang pucat dengan kedua mata tertutup.

Zeras yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut langsung memanggil salah satu pengawal untuk segera membawa Hagoonie ke tempat aman. Sang pengawal menarik Hagoonie dari pelukan Miucha kemudian menggotongnya.

Zeras sempat melihat ekspresi Miucha yang nampak ketakutan ketika Hagoonie dibawa oleh sang pengawal.

"Tenanglah.. Dia tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya tak sadarkan diri." Zeras mengelus kepala Miucha yang nampak tegang.

Miucha hanya diam dan masih memperhatikan Hagoonie yang berada dalam dekapan sang pengawal.

"Miucha, sekarang aku ingin minta tolong agar kau mendengarkan perkataanku baik-baik." Zeras menggenggam kedua lengan Miucha, membuat perhatian Miucha teralih ke arah tatapan Zeras yang sangat serius. "Anak buahku masih sibuk serta kewalahan untuk mengevakuasi semua anak-anak ini. Hanya aku seorang yang dapat menyelamatkan anak-anak lain yang belum ditemukan. Aku tidak tahu dengan pasti tentang seluk beluk tempat ini dan aku menduga kau lebih familiar serta lebih mengerti tentang tempat ini. Apa dugaanku benar?"

Miucha kembali menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa bersuara.

"Oleh karena itu, bisakah kau membantuku untuk menemukan anak-anak yang lain? Tunjukkan arahnya dan tuntun aku menuju ke tempat dimana mereka berada."

"Aku..ikut denganmu ke tempat..itu?" Miucha menampilkan ekspresi penuh ketakutan. Miucha sudah tahu rasanya diseret ke tempat itu oleh gerumbulan kaum Freyjanity. Hanya membayangkan situasi seram di sana saja sudah cukup membuatnya merinding.

"Miucha, aku mohon padamu."

"..."

"Aku berjanji akan menjagamu dengan nyawaku sendiri. Jadi, aku mohon.. Jangan takut dan bantulah aku. Hanya kau harapanku untuk menemukan mereka dan juga anak-anakku."

Miucha yang tadinya menatap Zeras dengan tatapan ragu akhirnya luluh dengan perkataan Zeras, "..baiklah."

Zeras tersenyum lebar setelah mendapat tanggapan positif dari Miucha, "Anak pintar."

"Tapi.." Miucha kali ini mengerutkan dahi, "Kau harus tepati janjimu yang tadi. Aku tidak suka dibohongi."

Zeras tertawa kecil karena tingkah Miucha yang unik.

"Aku berjanji. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku yang tadi. Namun, kau harus membantuku, oke?"

"Oke.."

"Baiklah.. Sebelumnya, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu." Zeras menggandeng tangan mungil Miucha. "Berjalanlah di sampingku dan tunjukkan arahnya. Jangan menjauh dari sisiku karena kita tidak tahu kapan dan oleh siapa kita akan diserang. Lalu, berjanjilah kau harus mempersiapkan mentalmu dan jangan takut dengan apapun yang akan kau lihat nanti.", Zeras mengatakan semua itu dengan tenang, layaknya semua itu adalah hal yang tidak terlalu penting untuk dipikirkan dan bukan perkara besar untuk seorang anak perempuan berusia belia.

"Uh.." Miucha mengedipkan matanya berulang kali karena gugup, "Err.. Oke.. E-ehm..", ia menelan ludah, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. "Aku siap.. Sepertinya.."

"Aku percaya kau adalah anak yang tangguh."

"Kau terlalu percaya padaku."

* * *

Setelah melewati berbagai macam rintangan ketika menelusuri lorong yang amat panjang, Miucha akhirnya berhasil menuntun Zeras ke sebuah ruangan tersembunyi. Miucha terduduk di lantai dan terlepas dari genggaman tangan Zeras yang tadi sempat melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Tenaga Miucha sudah hampir habis karena tadi terlalu banyak berlari serta mencoba untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Zeras yang agaknya sangat gesit. Miucha masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya tadi. Puluhan monster bengis berlari mendekat ke arahnya dan Zeras berhasil membunuh semua monster itu seorang diri. Zeras benar-benar menunjukkan bagaimana kehebatan seorang _High Knight_.

Sebuah pintu besar telah menarik perhatian Zeras. Ia mendekat ke arah pintu tersebut dan mencoba untuk mengintip melalui celah-celah pintu dengan hati-hati. Miucha yang penasaran akhirnya juga ikut mengintip.

Miucha langsung terkesiap dan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri. Dengan kedua mata membelalak lebar ia mencoba untuk menahan rasa horor di dalam hatinya. Saking takutnya, tubuh Micha gemetaran. Kalau tidak bisa menahan diri bisa saja dia melengking dengan nada tinggi sambil terkencing-kencing.

"A-apa i-tu..?" tanya Miucha yang hampir kehilangan suara sambil menggigil ketakutan. Pandangannya masih terpaku kepada sebuah sosok besar menakutkan yang berada di balik pintu.

"Monster penjaga.." ucap Zeras dengan setetes keringat meluncur dari keningnya. "Kiel MK-I.. Sial.. Aku pikir monster ini hanya sekedar legenda belaka.." gumam Zeras.

"Seingatku..dulu tidak ada monster di dalam situ."

"_Dulu_," ucap Zeras dengan penekanan. "Kenyataannya sekarang ada."

"Sial.." Miucha menyerapah.

Zeras dapat melihat beberapa anak terjebak di pojok ruangan, terkurung di balik jeruji besi. Ia juga dapat melihat ketiga anaknya saling berpelukan satu sama lain. Salah satu anak Zeras yang merupakan anak lelaki tertua sempat menoleh ke arahnya. Selama beberapa detik tatapannya kosong hingga akhirnya matanya membulat lebar karena sadar bahwa sang ayah ada di balik pintu.

Zeras meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke depan mulut, memberi tanda pada anak lelakinya untuk tetap diam di tempat.

Sang anak lelaki segera mengerti permintaan Zeras dan mengangguk. Ia merangkul kedua adik perempuannya dengan senyuman lega.

"Miucha.. Nanti, jika aku bilang masuk maka kau harus segera masuk. Mengerti?" suara Zeras memecah keheningan.

"Masuk?" Miucha menoleh ke arah Zeras. "Aku..?" Miucha menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Masuk..? Ke sana..?" ia menunjuk ke dalam ruangan, "Aaa.. Hahaa.. E-ehm.. Aku..?" kemudian menunjuk dirinya lagi, "Kau bercanda kan?"

Tatapan serius dari Zeras menandakan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak bercanda.

"Oh, Dewa Odin..dosa apa aku ini..? Kenapa aku harus mati muda?" gumam Miucha dengan senyuman bodoh sambil menatap ke langit-langit yang tidak ada apa-apa.

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku." Zeras mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. "Aku akan masuk terlebih dahulu dan menyerang monster itu. Kau tunggulah disini. Jangan pindah dari tempatmu sebelum aku memintamu untuk masuk. Usahakan dirimu tidak terlihat oleh monster itu. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Jadi, intinya aku masuk setelah kau membunuh monster itu?"

"Ya."

"Ah, kenapa tidak bilang daritadi?" omel Miucha, "Baiklah.. Aku mengerti."

"Oke, aku akan masuk sekarang."

"Zeras.." Miucha menarik jubah Zeras sebelum ia masuk ke ruangan itu, "Selamat tinggal.." Miucha mengacungkan jempolnya dengan mengalirkan sedikit air mata dari wajahnya.

"Untuk apa kau menangis? Aku belum mati!", Zeras memukul kepala Miucha dengan pelan.

Zeras kemudian masuk ke dalam. Miucha menuruti perkataan Zeras dan menunggu di balik pintu sambil mengintip. Dengan jantung berdebar-debar, Miucha menyaksikan pertarungan sengit antara sang monster dengan Zeras. Sambil menggigit jari Miucha berdoa dalam hati agar Zeras memenangkan pertarungan.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Zeras akhirnya berhasil melumpuhkan monster itu. Zeras memanggil Miucha untuk masuk. Secara perlahan Miucha masuk ke dalam sambil melihat ke arah monster yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai sedangkan Zeras mencoba untuk menghancurkan jeruji besi yang memisahkan dirinya dengan anak-anaknya yang ada di dalam situ. Namun, nampaknya jeruji besi tersebut telah disegel oleh mantra sihir yang cukup kuat hingga tidak bisa dihancurkan sama sekali.

"Cih, tempat ini tersegel." Zeras merasa geram.

"Kunci." anak lelaki Zeras tiba-tiba membuka suara. "Kita membutuhkan semacam kunci untuk menghilangkan segel ini."

"Apa kau tahu dimana kunci itu berada?" tanya Zeras pada anak lelakinya.

"Um.. Sepertinya aku tahu." Miucha menyahut dari belakang. "Monster itu membawanya." Miucha menunjuk ke arah monster yang tergeletak itu. "Akan kuambil," kata Miucha tanpa rasa ragu.

Miucha mendekat ke arah monster itu dan meraih kunci besar yang tersembunyi di balik jubah sang monster. Di saat Miucha ingin berjalan melangkahi si monster, tanpa disangka ia merasakan sesuatu menahan pergelangan kakinya. Miucha menoleh ke bawah dan melihat sebuah tangan pucat memegang kakinya. Selama beberapa detik Miucha terdiam di tempat tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Lari.." gumam anak lelaki Zeras yang telah memahami situasi. "Lari! Menyingkirlah dari sana!"

Mendengar teriakan itu Miucha langsung kembali ke alam sadar dan mencoba untuk menghindar sejauh mungkin. Miucha berhasil melarikan diri ke arah Zeras sebelum monster itu benar-benar bangun.

"Biadab.." Zeras mengumpat. "Kubunuh kau!" Zeras menjadi murka dan menghunuskan pedangnya ke monster itu secara berturut-turut.

Di saat Zeras masih sibuk untuk membunuh si monster, Miucha yang terengah-engah mulai merasakan sakit di pergelangan kakinya. Miucha memeriksa pergelangan kakinya dan ia terkejut ketika melihat semacam simbol berwarna merah tiba-tiba muncul. Miucha bersandar pada tembok, berusaha menahan rasa perih yang luar biasa di pergelangan kakinya.

"Kau terkena racun!" seru seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang yang daritadi sudah memperhatikan Miucha. "Kemari! Cepat mendekat ke arahku!"

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Miucha menghampiri anak perempuan itu dan kemudian terjatuh tepat di depannya. Semakin lama Miucha semakin kesulitan bernafas. Dari balik jeruji besi anak perempuan berambut pirang itu mengeluarkan sebuah ramuan dari sakunya kemudian mengoleskan ramuan tersebut ke telapak tangannya.

"Tunjukkan kakimu padaku," pinta anak itu sembari mengulurkan tangannya melalui celah jeruji besi.

Rasa dingin menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Miucha setelah anak perempuan itu menaruh telapak tangannya di atas pergelangan kaki Miucha. Simbol berwarna merah yang ada di pergelangan kaki Miucha akhirnya memudar hingga menghilang tanpa bekas. Nafas Miucha juga kembali normal.

"Terima kasih.." gumam Miucha.

"Sama-sama," sahut anak itu dengan senyum mempesona. "Lebih baik sekarang kau jangan banyak bergerak."

"Siapa bilang aku mau bergerak," ucap Miucha. "Aku sudah lelah menghadapi kehidupan yang fana ini." Miucha langsung memejamkan kedua matanya selagi merangkul kunci hasil rampasannya tadi. "Bangunkan aku bila si Zeras sudah berhasil membunuh monster jahanam itu. Selamat malam.."

Anak perempuan itu memperhatikan Miucha dengan tampang aneh dan akhirnya hanya tersenyum, "Dasar bodoh.."

Di sisi lain, Zeras berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk membunuh si monster. Walaupun si mosnter sempat melukai wajah Zeras, si monster akhirnya berhasil ditahlukkan. Zeras yang kelelahan menjatuhkan seluruh alat berperangnya dan berlutut untuk mengambil nafas.

"Selesai sudah.." ucap Zeras dengan nafas berat.

Seluruh anak yang baru saja menyaksikan adegan pertarungan yang epik bersorak kegirangan. Setelah sekian lama terkurung akhirnya mereka bisa bebas.

Bebas selama-lamanya~

* * *

Keadaan Prontera sudah sangat ramai walau matahari baru saja menampakkan diri beberapa menit yang lalu. Berbagai macam toko serta para _kafra_ sudah siap posisi di tempat masing-masing untuk melayani pelanggan. Sebagai salah satu kota terbesar di Midgard suasana seperti ini memang sudah merupakan pemandangan sehari-hari. Bila hari semakin siang, maka Prontera akan semakin dipenuhi oleh ribuan petualang dari berbagai pelosok.

Miucha yang saat ini sedang berada di salah satu sisi kota memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, berusaha menghirup dan menikmati udara pagi yang segar. Entah mengapa Miucha sangat rindu merasakan suasana pagi seperti ini. Selama sebulan penuh disekap dalam penjara kusam dan dijadikan bahan eksperimen dengan jantung Ymir di dalam tubuhnya cukup membuatnya merasa asing dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri. Miucha telah berubah menjadi pribadi dengan kekuatan yang melampaui anak-anak pada umumnya. Gerakannya yang cepat dan kelincahannya juga telah melebihi batas normal. Beradaptasi dengan tubuh barunya tidaklah semudah memetik buah dari pohon. Anak-anak lain yang telah mengalami eksperimen dari tindakan keji kaum Freyjanity juga memiliki kesulitan yang sama dengan Miucha. Kesulitan menerima diri mereka yang baru..

Walaupun tiga bulan sudah berlalu semenjak kejadian buruk itu, bagi Miucha yang masih berusia sembilan tahun pastilah tertekan dan mengalami kesusahan untuk melupakan semua itu. Apalagi setelah ia menyadari bahwa sekarang ia hanya tinggal seorang diri.

"Ah, ternyata kau disana Miucha." seorang pedagang wanita bernama Jellanty yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah gedung berjalan ke arah Miucha yang berada tak jauh dari pintu keluar. Miucha mengalihkan pandangannya dari deretan pot bunga dan menengok ke arah Jellanty dengan kaget-seperti seorang anak yang terpergok mencuri sesuatu. "Aku sampai berkeliling di dalam toko untuk mencarimu. Kenapa tidak menunggu di dalam?"

"Maaf bibi.." Miucha mengusap belakang lehernya karena merasa bersalah. "Aku lebih suka di luar," kata Miucha sambil melihat situasi ramai di dalam toko melalui jendela.

"Kau ini sama sekali tidak berubah semenjak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu." Jellanty membuang nafas berat karena heran, "Apa kau sudah menunggu lama di luar sini?"

"Lumayan.."

"Hah, kau ini.. Ini pesananmu." Jellanty menyodorkan sebuah kotak berisikan sebuah kue sedap yang baru keluar dari oven. "_Pollen Cake."_ mendengar nama kue itu disebutkan, Miucha sudah membayangkan kue bertingkat dilengkapi dengan lelehan coklat serta lapisan krim dihiasi dengan buah ceri berwarna merah merona di atasnya. Air liur hampir menetes ketika Miucha tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. "Khusus untuk pelanggan setia sepertimu, aku tambahkan ekstra coklat dan ceri_,_" bisik Jellanty dengan kedipan mata. "Tapi, jangan bilang-bilang ke suamiku. Dia amat cerewet dan aku tak tahan dengan ocehannya."

"Terima kasih bibi!" Miucha tersenyum bahagia.

"Sama-sama gadis manis." Jellanty tertawa kecil ketika melihat kedua mata Miucha berbinar-binar karena mendapat tambahan coklat.

Jellanty sudah mengenal Miucha semenjak anak itu masih lima tahun. Orangtua Miucha sudah bersahabat dengan Jellanty semenjak Miucha belum lahir. Orangtua Miucha adalah pertualang yang suka berkeliling dari kota ke kota dan mereka terkadang mampir ke Prontera untuk menginap selama beberapa hari. Terkadang Miucha ikut bersama orangtuanya dan terkadang ia hanya singgah sendirian di rumahnya yang berada di Alberta. Meskipun demikian, tiap kali orangtua Miucha ingin ke Prontera, Miucha akan merengek untuk ikut bersama mereka. Miucha rela meninggalkan rumahnya demi mencicipi kue sedap buatan Jellanty. Bagi Miucha, kue-kue buatan Jellanty tidak ada bandingannya. Kue buatan ahli _Chef_ di Alberta pun tidak bisa mengalahkan kue buatan Jellanty.

Mengingat-ingat mengenai kenangan masa lalu membuat senyum di wajah Jellanty menghilang. Seorang gadis kecil yang berada di depannya saat ini, hanya tinggal seorang diri. Tanpa disadari, Jellanty memeluk Miucha dengan sendirinya.

Apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Jellanty membuat Miucha terkesiap dan merasa bingung.

"Um.. Bibi?" suara Miucha memecah keheningan. "Orang-orang sekarang menatapi kita berdua."

Jellanty tertawa dan akhirnya melepas pelukannya.

"Miucha, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"I..ya? Ada apa?" tanya Miucha dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu selama tinggal di panti asuhan itu? Apa kau senang tinggal di sana? Apa kau sudah menemukan teman?" pertanyaan dari Jellanty hanya membuat mulut Miucha menganga tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Bisa disimpulkan bahwa Miucha merasa tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Menurut bibi bagaimana?" tanya Miucha dengan senyuman terpaksa.

"Miucha.."

"Aku baik-baik saja, bi. Tidak perlu khawatir."

"Hmm.." Jellanty menatap Miucha dengan ragu. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi, bila kau perlu pertolonganku, aku siap membantumu kapan saja."

"Terima kasih bibi.."

"Oh, ya Miucha. Aku daritadi penasaran.. Bukan seharusnya kau dan rombongan anak-anak yang lain berkumpul di depan gedung _Chivalry_? Lalu, kenapa kau malah disini?"

"Ah, itu.. Ahahaa.."

"Hmm..?"

"Seharusnya sih, rombonganku masih berada di sana." Miucha menunjuk ke tengah-tengah jalan yang sekarang sepi. "Sepertinya, aku sudah ditinggal oleh mereka."

"Ya, ampun. Kau ini bagaimana? Kenapa kau tidak menunggu bersama mereka?"

"Aku bosan," jawab Miucha dengan santai. "Lagipula, aku ingin sekali membeli kue buatan bibi."

"Kau kan bisa membeli kue dalam perjalanan pulang setelah dari gedung _Chivalry_."

"...benar juga." gumam Miucha dengan tampang bodoh.

"Ah, kau ini. Ya, sudah susul rombonganmu sana. Sebelum telat."

Miucha masih diam di tempat dan sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Jellanty yang merasakan keanehan itu segera mengerutkan dahi.

"Miucha.." Jellanty menyebutkan nama Miucha dengan nada penuh arti. "Ada apa lagi, hah?"

"Ehehee.." Miucha tersenyum polos. "Aku buta jalan."

* * *

Sebuah peta berukuran besar terpampang tepat di hadapan Miucha hingga menutupi wajahnya. Semenjak tadi ia sudah berjalan kesana-kemari sembari membaca peta pemberian Jellanty. Dan rupanya ia sudah memutari jalan yang sama selama beberapa kali. Prontera memang dipenuhi dengan jalan kecil berliku-liku yang cukup rumit. Selagi berjalan, Miucha melahap kue yang baru saja ia beli dari Jellanty. Entah mengapa, Miucha sama sekali tidak merasa gelisah ataupun terburu-buru. Padahal, semestinya ia sekarang sudah harus berada di depan gedung _Chivalry_ bersama anak-anak yang lain.

Setelah menyelamatkan anak-anak dari markas Freyjanity, Zeras memutuskan untuk memasukkan mereka ke sebuah panti asuhan yang berada di Prontera. Dan hari ini merupakan hari dimana Zeras memanggil seluruh anak-anak yang berada di panti asuhan untuk berkumpul di depan gedung _Chivalry_ yang merupakan pusat dimana para _Knight_ berkumpul. Semua anak diharapkan wajib datang karena Zeras akan memberikan pengumuman yang amat penting bagi mereka.

Dan inilah Miucha -entah dimana ia berada sekarang alias tersesat- mencoba untuk menemukan jalan. Sebetulnya, ia bisa saja meminta bantuan para penjaga yang sedang bertugas untuk mengantarnya. Tapi, kelihatannya semua para penjaga terlalu sibuk dan tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengantar seorang anak kecil ceroboh yang bahkan tidak bisa membaca peta dengan baik. _Kafra_ penerbangan juga nampak repot melayani para petualang dan Miucha harus mengantri bila ingin menggunakan jasa si _kafra_ untuk mengantarnya hingga ke alun-alun kota. Bagi Miucha yang sungguh-sungguh membenci keramaian tentunya tidak mau repot-repot mengantri di tengah-tengah kerumunan banyak orang. Miucha juga malas meminta bantuan orang lain karena ia keras kepala dan lebih memilih menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri walau membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

Dengan mulut penuh, Miucha terus berjalan dengan map menutupi wajah hingga ia lupa memperhatikan jalan.

Tanpa terasa Miucha sudah berada di ujung tepi jalan yang licin. Hampir saja ia terjatuh ke dalam sungai seandainya seorang _Swordman_ yang dikenal dengan nama Kalain tidak menarik kerah baju Miucha dan membuatnya tetap berada di daratan.

Untungnya, Miucha sudah sempat merasakan kelezatan kuenya walaupun hanya sebagian karena kotak kuenya tanpa sengaja luput dari genggamannya dan terjatuh ke sungai.

"Whoaa, _nak_.. Santai saja kalau jalan. Tidak usah sampai ingin mencoba berjalan di atas air segala," ucap Kalain selagi melepas genggamannya dari kerah Miucha. "Bahkan seorang yang suci semacam _Priest_ Edwin tidak bisa melakukan keajaiban seperti itu."

Miucha tidak mempedulikan ocehan Kalain. Ia hanya diam memperhatikan kotak kuenya yang hanyut terbawa arus sungai. Betapa sedihnya Miucha karena kehilangan kuenya yang ia beli dengan uang simpanan sendiri. Apalagi di panti asuhan juga tidak menyediakan kudapan manis sama sekali. Sungguh, dosa apa Miucha hingga ia harus hidup sengsara tanpa hidangan penutup. Ia merasa separuh jiwanya juga ikut hanyut bersama kotak kuenya.

"Hei, tunggu dulu." perhatian Kalain tertuju ke arah sebuah lambang yang berada di lengan baju Miucha. "Bukankah kau merupakan salah satu anak dari panti asuhan itu?"

Miucha hanya diam tanpa merespon.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai disini?" Kalain menengok ke arah map yang dipegang Miucha. "Ah, kau tersesat ya?"

"Tidak."

"Jangan bohong."

"Aku tidak tersesat," ucap Miucha sembari berjalan menjauhi Kalain.

"Oi, tunggu." Kalain berjalan mengikuti Miucha. "Aku bisa menolongmu." perkataan Kalain membuat Miucha berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke arahnya. "Akan kuantar kau bila kau mau." Kalain tersenyum ramah.

Miucha memperhatikan penampilan Kalain dari atas sampai bawah, berpikir sejenak, kemudian berkata, "Aku tidak mau. Terima kasih." dengan begitu Miucha pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya hingga menelusuri jembatan. Sifat keras kepala Miucha membuatnya untuk tetap mempertahankan harga dirinya dan tidak mau menerima bantuan orang lain.

"H-hei!" Kalain masih belum menyerah dan mengikuti Miucha. "Apa itu tanggapanmu pada orang yang ingin membantumu? Dimana sopan santunmu?"

"Aku kan sudah mengucapkan terima kasih," jawab Miucha sambil membaca map tanpa melihat ke arah Kalain.

"Walaupun begitu, caramu mengucapkan terima kasih itu tidak wajar. Apalagi kau menatapku seperti- Hei! Lihat aku ketika aku berbicara padamu!"

Kalain yang geram merebut map yang Miucha bawa. Miucha mencoba untuk merebut map tersebut namun Kalain mengangkat map itu tinggi-tinggi. Dengan melompat pun Miucha tetap tidak bisa meraih map yang sekarang berada di tangan Kalain. Perkelahian akhirnya terjadi di antara mereka.

Sayangnya, hari ini memang bukan hari keberuntungan Miucha. Angin yang kencang tiba-tiba berhembus, tanpa diduga map itu terlepas dari genggaman Kalain dan melayang tinggi entah kemana. Miucha dan Kalain tercengang menyaksikan adegan miris tersebut.

Miucha akhirnya hanya membuang nafas berat sambil menoleh ke arah Kalain.

"Oh, tidak.. Tidak, tidak, tidak.. Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Ini bukan salahku! Aku hanya ingin membantumu dan sikapmu yang menyebalkan itu yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi!"

"Rileks, _bung._ Ada apa denganmu? Aku bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa," ucap Miucha tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi sedikit pun. "Sekarang aku sudah tidak memiliki map. Pilihan apa yang aku punya? Otomatis sekarang aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Ohohohoo... Tidak." Kalain menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak?" kali ini Miucha mengangkat salah satu alisnya selagi melipat kedua tangannya. "Apa maksudmu dengan tidak?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membantumu."

"Apa?"

"Aku tadi sudah menawarkan bantuan padamu dan kau malah menolaknya. Sekarang pikiranku sudah berubah dan itu semua salahmu sendiri. Lagipula, jarang-jarang aku ingin berbuat baik apalagi mengajak wanita untuk pergi berdua denganku." Kalain menggerutu sendiri.

Mendengar penjelasan itu Miucha pun mengerutkan dahi. Kalain yang menyadari akan hal itu akhirnya menoleh ke arah Miucha. Selama beberapa detik mereka saling pandang hingga akhirnya Miucha mengeluarkan suara, "Apakah kau semacam pedofil?"

Hati Kalain serasa tertusuk seribu pisau.

"Pedofil? PEDOFIL?!" Kalain ingin sekali mencekik Miucha, namun ia berhasil menahan diri. Ia menghela nafas dan mencoba untuk menahan amarahnya. "Gadis kecil.. Apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan hal itu?" Kalain berusaha keras untuk tersenyum. "Dan tolong jangan panggil aku _tuan_, panggil aku dengan sebutan _kak_. Aku tidak setua itu kau tahu. Diriku yang tampan ini masih berusia tujuh belas tahun!" Kalain membalas perkataan Miucha sambil berpose narsis.

Miucha kembali menatap Kalain selama beberapa detik lalu membuat kesimpulan, "Yup, pedofil. Tidak salah lagi."

Seribu pisau kembali menusuk hati Kalain.

"Sudahlah.. Kau mau kemana..?" Kalain menyerah dan menyeret Miucha untuk mengantarnya selagi ia meneteskan beberapa air mata.

* * *

Halaman depan gedung _Chivalry_ sudah terlihat ramai dan seluruh anak telah berkumpul disana untuk menanti kemunculan Zeras yang masih saja belum terlihat batang hidungnya.

Hagoonie yang semenjak tadi sudah menanti di tengah-tengah halaman mulai merasa bosan. Si saudara kembar yang bernama Shadow daritadi sudah menghilang dari sisinya untuk mengobrol bersama kumpulan teman-teman bermainnya. Yah, bisa saja Hagoonie ikut nimbrung bersama saudaranya, tapi untuk seorang pemalu dan pendiam seperti Hagoonie pasti lebih memilih untuk menutup mulut hingga diajak bicara terlebih dahulu oleh seseorang. Ingin sekali rasanya ia kembali ke kamarnya sambil membaca koleksi buku-bukunya yang baru saja kemarin ia beli. Lebih baik ia terkurung di dalam kamar seorang diri daripada harus berdiri di antara ratusan anak yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.

Ketika Hagoonie masih melamun, sepasang tangan menutup kedua matanya dari belakang dan membuat pandangannya menjadi gelap.

"Hayoo.. Coba tebak siapa." sebuah suara dengan nada dibuat-buat berbisik di telinga kanan Hagoonie.

"Kalau tebakanmu benar, sekantung penuh _jellopy_ akan menjadi hadiah untukmu." suara dengan nada lain berbisik di telinga kiri Hagoonie.

"Jika kau salah, lima _zeny_ milikmu akan menjadi taruhannya." kedua suara berbeda itu berbisik secara bersamaan.

Hagoonie tertawa geli mendengar semua pembicaraan itu. _Zeny_ kesayangannya menjadi taruhan? Oh, yang benar saja!

"Sebelah kanan Zaritaz, sebelah kiri Celesse," ucap Hagoonie tanpa ragu. "Oh, dan jangan memiliki pikiran licik untuk bertukar tempat. Aku bisa mencium bau parfum Celesse."

"Ah, tidak seru ah!" omel Zaritaz yang sudah berhenti menutupi mata Hagoonie. "Kau sih! Pakai acara memakai parfum segala! Kau pikir kita mau ke acara pernikahan?" Zaritas menyalahkan Celesse.

"Hei, jangan salahkan aku! Kau kan tahu sendiri kalau indra penciuman Hagoonie itu tajam. Lagipula, apa salahnya memakai parfum, hah? Tidak perlu heboh seperti itu!" Celesse membela diri.

"Celesse, Celesse, Celesse.." Zaritaz menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali layaknya seorang ibu yang memergoki anaknya berbuat kesalahan. "Kau ini masih berumur tujuh tahun! Masih kecil kok sudah bergaya pakai parfum? Kau pikir memakai parfum itu adalah cara manjur untuk memikat hati para lelaki? Kau pikir para lelaki akan datang begitu saja ke arahmu karena aroma harum dari tubuhmu itu? Apa gunanya bunga-bunga di padang bila semua wanita ingin berbau harum?" pembicaraan Zaritaz mulai melantur entah kemana.

Beginilah yang akan terjadi bila ketiga gadis kecil ini berkumpul. Hagoonie mengenal Zaritaz dan Celesse karena kamar mereka di panti asuhan cukup dekat. Mereka bertiga awalnya sangat malu-malu dan pendiam. Mereka bertiga pun dapat bersahabat karena dipaksa oleh saudara laki-laki mereka untuk saling berkenalan. Tapi, setelah mereka mengenal satu sama lain, sifat asli mereka yang cukup gila akhirnya muncul.

"Nah, kau lihat sendiri kan Hagoonie? Ini bukti kalau saudariku Zaritaz selalu berlebihan tentang perkara kecil." Celesse membuang nafas panjang dan membuat Hagoonie tertawa. "Oh, ya.. Ini _jellopy_ untukmu. Simpan baik-baik dan jangan sampai ketahuan Shadow. Aku pernah kalah taruhan dengannya dan aku telah berjanji untuk memberinya dua kantung penuh _jellopy_. Tapi, hingga sekarang aku belum memberinya apa-apa dan sepertinya dia sudah melupakan hal itu. Jadi, tolong rahasiakan hal ini darinya.."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Hagoonie menyimpan sekantung _jellopy_ yang baru ia terima itu ke dalam tasnya. "Memangnya hal apa yang kalian pertaruhkan? Shadow tidak pernah menceritakan apapun padaku tentang bertaruh denganmu." Hagoonie menjadi penasaran.

"Ceritanya panjang sekali," sahut Celesse. "Tapi, intinya.. Saudaraku si Noctis itu lagi menaruh hati pada seorang gadis yang kamarnya di lantai dua. Dan ia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada gadis itu."

"Heee? Lalu, bagaimana?" Hagoonie semakin penasaran.

"Celesse bertaruh sama Shadow. Kira-kira perasaan cinta Noctis itu diterima atau tidak," kata Zaritaz. "Dan ternyata perasaan cinta Noctis diterima begitu saja."

"Eee?!" Hagoonie sekarang histeris.

"Salah! Bukan masalah diterima atau tidaknya yang kami pertaruhkan," ucap Celesse. "Kami bertaruh kira-kira hubungan mereka bertahan berapa lama."

"Oh?" Zaritaz terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu. "Lalu, akhirnya bagaimana?"

"Yah, singkat cerita.. Shadow yang menang taruhan," ungkap Celesse dengan nada kecewa. "Aku bertaruh kalau hubungan mereka bakal bertahan hingga sebulan. Ternyata, diriku salah prediksi."

"Lha, memangnya berapa lama?" tanya Zaritaz.

"Satu jam."

Hagoonie dan Zaritaz pun tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga anak-anak lain di sekeliling mereka menoleh.

"Astaga, serius kau?! Satu jam?" tanya Zaritaz di sela tawanya. "Aduuhh! Memalukan! Sungguh memalukan!"

"Apanya yang memalukan?" sebuah suara familiar membuat ketiga gadis itu berhenti tertawa.

Zaritaz dan Celesse hampir terkena serangan jantung ketika melihat Noctis, sang kakak sudah berdiri di belakang mereka dengan didampingi oleh Shadow di sebelahnya.

"Oh, hai!" seru Zaritaz secara refleks. "Apa kabar Noctis kakakku yang tercinta? Ahahahaa..!"

"Apapun yang kau dengar barusan, pokoknya kami tidak membicarakan tentang dirimu kok! Sama sekali tidak!" ocehan Celesse membuat Zaritaz menyikutnya kemudian merangkulnya dengan gemas.

Zaritaz dan Celesse merangkul satu sama lain sembari tersenyum lebar supaya terlihat tidak berdosa.

"Uh.. Kalian aneh dan aku tidak peduli," balas Noctis pada adik-adiknya kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Hagoonie, "Hai, Hagoonie! Di pagi yang cerah ini dirimu nampak cantik seperti biasanya." Noctis membungkukkan badan, memberi salam pada Hagoonie.

"Tolong hentikan." Shadow mengeluarkan suaranya. "Berhentilah merayu saudariku.. Kau membuatku muak."

"Oh, oke.. Ada yang cemburu rupanya," kata Noctis sambil menyengir ke arah Shadow.

"Oh, oke.. Ada yang minta diracun rupanya," balas Shadow dengan senyuman anarkis.

"Sudah, sudah.. Jangan berkelahi." Hagoonie berusaha mencegah terjadinya perkelahian di antara kedua anak lelaki tersebut. "Omong-omong, kalian bertiga darimana saja? Seingatku, aku tidak melihat kalian ketika aku dan Shadow sampai di tempat ini."

"Kami tadi harus bertemu dengan ayah kami dulu," jawab Noctis. "Sebentar lagi ayahku akan keluar dari gedung. Jadi, ditunggu saja."

Baru saja Noctis berbicara seperti itu, suara sangkakala berbunyi dan terdengar nyaring di telinga mereka. Hal itu menandakan bahwa Zeras telah menampakkan dirinya dan siap untuk memberi pengumuman.

Kehadiran Zeras membuat seluruh anak fokus ke depan tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Rasa hormat mereka terhadap Zeras amatlah tinggi. Zeras pun menyambut semua anak-anak dengan senyuman ramah.

Tepat saat itu pula, Miucha baru saja datang bersama Kalain dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Mereka segera mengambil tempat di paling belakang. Miucha merasa kurang nyaman bila harus berdesakan di tengah-tengah kerumunan banyak orang apalagi dia sudah telat. Sambil berdiri berdampingan dengan Kalain, Miucha berusaha mengambil nafas panjang. Tidak disangka bahwa perjalanan mereka cukup jauh untuk sampai di tempat ini. Apalagi jika mereka harus berlari.

"Fiuuhh.. Sampai juga.." ucap Kalain yang sedang terduduk di lantai.

Miucha hanya diam selagi melihat ke arah Kalain.

"Apa?"

"Kau masih disini?" tanya Miucha.

"Kau mengusirku, bocah?" balas Kalain dengan sinis.

"Aku hanya bertanya."

"Aku lelah, oke? Aku hanya ingin beristirahat sejenak disini. Apa tidak boleh? Tenagaku sudah habis dan waktuku sudah terbuang banyak untuk mengantarmu!" agaknya Kalain sudah tidak kuat menahan emosi. "Padahal seharusnya aku segera mencari penginapan di daerah sini sebelum penuh. Tapi, entah kenapa seorang gadis yatim piatu tiba-tiba muncul, tertinggal oleh rombongannya, hampir terjebur ke dalam sungai, tersesat karena tidak bisa membaca map, dan lebih bodohnya lagi ia bahkan hampir tertabrak orang asing yang sedang menunggangi Merlion karena melepas gandengan tanganku hanya demi menyelamatkan Poring liar yang ada di tengah alun-alun kota. Apa kau tidak tahu betapa besar dan cepatnya seekor Merlion? Kau bisa mati dalam hitungan detik, kau tahu itu?! Benar-benar bodoh.. Untung saja aku sempat menolongmu sebelum terlambat. Kau hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung! Pantas saja kau ditinggal oleh rombonganmu dan tidak ada yang mencarimu. Mereka bahkan tidak ada yang sadar kalau kau menghilang. Itu semua karena tidak ada yang menganggapmu sebagai teman karena kau terlalu bodoh!" Kalain mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya dengan kecepatan penuh hingga ia hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Maaf merepotkan," ucap Miucha dengan tampang tenang meskipun sebenarnya ia merasa sakit hati. "Terima kasih banyak karena sudah mau mengantar bocah yatim piatu yang bodoh ini."

Kalain yang kaget dengan tingkah Miucha barusan akhirnya sadar bahwa perkataannya sudah melebihi batas. Mau bagaimanapun Miucha tetaplah seorang anak kecil yang polos. Tidak sepantasnya Kalain memarahinya seperti itu. Ia memalingkan pandangan dari Miucha sambil menggaruk kepalanya karena merasa canggung. Mereka berdua akhirnya saling diam dan mulai mendengarkan Zeras.

Selama beberapa menit mereka mendengarkan semua perkataan Zeras yang agaknya cukup mengejutkan. Zeras memberikan pengumuman bahwa mulai besok semua anak yang ada di panti asuhan akan menjalankan pelatihan di akademi Elemento yang berada di daerah gunung Mjolnir bagian barat. Mereka diminta untuk mengasah kemampuan dan keahlian mereka agar dapat menjadi seorang pejuang yang dapat melindungi Rune Midgard. Mereka akan dibagi menjadi lima _Class_. Tiap _Class_ akan menjalani pelatihan yang terpisah. Setiap anak dapat memilih sendiri _Class_ apa yang mereka inginkan.

Penjelasan demi penjelasan Miucha dengarkan dengan tekun. Entah mengapa Miucha merasa bersemangat dan tidak sabar untuk memulai pelatihan tersebut.

Di ujung acara, Zeras memberikan semangat pada anak-anak untuk meningkatkan harapan mereka. Dengan semangat membara seluruh anak bersorak, menandakan bahwa mereka siap dilatih untuk menjadi seorang pejuang yang tangguh.

"Saranku.. Usahakan kau menjaga sikapmu selama masa pelatihan berlangsung." Kalain yang daritadi diam memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya kembali.

Miucha melirik ke arah Kalain dari sudut matanya.

"Peraturan di akademi itu terkenal sangat ketat. Orang-orang disana amatlah tegas dan tanpa pandang bulu akan menghukum siapa saja yang melanggar peraturan. Usahakan kau memperhatikan tiap perkataan mereka dengan baik karena terkadang apa yang mereka katakan akan keluar dalam ujian. Jadilah anak yang baik nan manis karena tidak semua orang sebaik dan sesabar diriku ketika menghadapi mulut besar serta sifat menyebalkanmu itu." kalimat Kalain yang terakhir sempat membuat Miucha memutar kedua matanya.

"Kenapa kau tahu tentang semua hal itu?"

"Karena aku pernah merasakan semua hal itu. Dimana lagi aku berlatih untuk menjadi seorang _Swordman_?" ucap Kalain selagi berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Dan percayalah padaku, kau tidak akan betah berada di dalam ruang hukuman."

"Mm-hmm.. Dan kau memperingatkanku tentang hal itu karena?"

"Karena aku tahu kau akan menimbulkan banyak masalah di akademi itu."

"Mm-hmm.." Miucha menatap Kalain dengan curiga.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku tidak peduli padamu. Aku mengatakan semua itu karena aku adalah orang baik."

"Mm-hmm.. Sangat baik.." kata Miucha dengan nada menyindir. "Yah.. Terima kasih atas sarannya. Sekarang aku harus pergi bersama gerombolan anak-anak lain untuk kembali ke panti. Ada hal lain yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Tidak.."

"Hoo.. Sungguh? Tidak ada? Oki-doki." Miucha tersenyum lebar, menyembunyikan sesuatu yang licik yang ada di pikirannya. "Aku permisi dulu. Selamat tinggal."

Kalain merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dibalik senyuman Miucha. Setelah berpikir sejenak, akhirnya ia mengerti bahwa ia telah bertindak kesalahan.

"Tunggu!" Kalain memanggil Miucha dengan terburu-buru.

"Ya..?" Miucha membalik badan, menampilkan senyuman lebarnya kembali.

"Maaf.. Aku ingin meminta maaf," kata Kalain dengan canggung. "Maaf, bila tadi aku sempat membentakmu dan mengatakan hal yang kasar. Aku tidak bermaksud.."

Mendengar permintaan maaf keluar dari mulut Kalain, Miucha terkekeh-kekeh.

"Bagus, setelah sekian lama akhirnya kau mengatakan kalimat mujarab itu." Miucha nampak sangat bahagia. "Permintaan maaf diterima. Yah, asal kau tahu.. Aku sempat ingin membalas dendam padamu bila kau tidak meminta maaf padaku. Tapi, ternyata takdir berkata lain."

"Aaa.. Balas dendam?" Kalain sangat bersyukur karena ia memutuskan untuk meminta maaf. "Aku rasa..kau tidak menyimpan rasa dendam lagi padaku?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ujar Kalain yang merasa lega.

"Mm-hmm.." Miucha masih mempertahankan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Bagus.." Kalain berdehem karena mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan senyuman Miucha. "Oh, ya.. Omong-omong, bila kau butuh saran tentang _Swordman,_ aku bisa membantu."

"_Swordman_? Siapa bilang aku ingin menjadi _Swordman_?"

"Yah, mungkin saja kau ingin mengikuti jejakku."

"_Pfft!_ Lucu sekali."

Kalain membuang nafas berat, "Lalu, kau ingin memilih _Class_ apa?"

Miucha menyeringai seram, membuat bulu kuduk Kalain berdiri.

"Menurutmu?" Miucha melempar sesuatu ke arah Kalain kemudian pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Kalain menangkap barang yang baru saja Miucha lempar ke arahnya. Ia pun terkejut ketika melihat apa yang berada di tangannya sekarang.

Sebuah kantung kain berwarna coklat yang berisi penuh dengan _Zeny_.

Kalain pun segera merogoh sakunya yang entah sejak kapan sudah kosong.

"_Thief,"_ gumam Kalain. "Yup, tentu saja. _Thief._. Aku tidak kaget." Kalain memperhatikan Miucha yang berlari mengejar kawanannya. Kalain menggelengkan kepala sembari tertawa kagum, "Anak itu berbahaya.."

-END OF CHAPTER 1-

* * *

Thx for reading guys~ Feel free to review.. ;)


End file.
